


Moving Pictures

by sanva



Series: A Sketch In Time [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared's First Date. Time Stamp for A Sketch in Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyothergirl415](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyothergirl415).



> From a prompt anyothergirl415 set me.

  


 

The line was short and Jensen was thankful of that fact. The girl that sold them their tickets seemed bored, chewing gum and snapping it as she worked. He tapped nervously at the counter as she ran his card. Glancing up he smiled.

Jared was standing at his side, inspecting the various movie posters on display. He had a thing for photography, especially manipulated photography. While Jared couldn't work a computer to save his life he was fascinated with the art it could produce.

The girl slid two tickets and his credit card across the shiny surface to him. Jensen grabbed them and slid the card back into his wallet before turning to Jared, holding one of the tickets out.

"Jared? You'll need this to get in." The taller men turned his gaze away from the posters and met Jensen's eyes. Their hands brushed, fingers sliding against each other, as Jared took the ticket. A blush spread across Jared's cheeks, light and high.

"Thank you," he murmured a small smile spreading on his lips, dimples becoming visible.

"Let's go." Jensen motioned towards the nearby glass door. It had only been two weeks since New Years, just over two weeks since Jared had chosen to stay in 2005. The whole time travel had been difficult for him to grasp at first. He still wasn't sure about the whole deal—but it was the only thing that made sense. Plus he was head over heals in love with the man. If Jared was from the past, then Jared was from the past and it was fine with him.

The past two weeks had been wonderful but a little difficult. There was the issue of Jared not having any identification to contend with. Just one more detail that pushed Jensen into believing the time travel story. They had managed to fix that, though, through Chad and some friend of his in LA. Jared now had everything he needed to prove he was a real person and an American citizen, even a driver's license- although Jensen wasn't about to let him anywhere near a car. Not that Jensen even had one, they lived in New York, it was too expensive to have one.

This was their first true date. Sure, they'd been out to dinner, but they had yet to go somewhere since that day at the museum. Not that things hadn't progressed between them . . . they had. Slowly, but still progressed.

"They sell food here?"

Jared's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Sparing a glance to the concession area, Jensen reached out and slipped his hand into Jared's, intertwining their fingers. His boyfriends hand was tense for a moment, before it relaxed. Jared still wasn't completely comfortable with displays of affection, especially in public, but he was getting there. So was Jensen. They shared a smile before Jensen pulled Jared towards the register.

Knowing Jared was still a little unsure about things, including exactly what all the snack food in front of him was, Jensen went ahead and ordered. Only asking Jared which type of soda he wanted.

They ended up with a medium popcorn and a large coca cola. Jensen also got several different packages of sweets. If there was anything, other than Jensen, that Jared absolutely loved it was the wide variety and very available assortment of candy.

"C'mon." Jensen grinned handing the tub of popcorn to Jared after he dowsed it with the butter sauce. "The movie should be starting soon."

 

 

It was fun and a little exciting. Jensen grinned in the darkness of the theater as he watched Jared's face. There was so much about this time that Jared had yet to experience and he couldn't wait to show him.

Even if that meant foregoing the making out portion of a movie date. They could do that later.


End file.
